Hermione Granger un cas TRES speciale
by buzame
Summary: quand une Hermione déchainée arive au chateaux ça fait des degats? Surtourt si un certain Drago Malfoy s'en melle DMHGFIC INTEROMPUE
1. chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde, voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic " Hermione Granger un cas TRES spécial" j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira alors bonne lecture

Sur la voie 9 ¾ deux jeunes garçons de 17 ans cherchaient quelqu'un des yeux

-Alors tu l'as vue? Demanda Harry

-Depuis tout à l'heur je te dis non donc c'est pas maintenant que ça vas changer, répondit Ron

-Mais ou peut-elle bien être, se demanda Harry, si ça continue comme ça elle risque d'être en retard

-Et Harry regarde la fille la bas, lui dit Ron

-Laquelle? Demanda-t-il

-La blonde là bas, mais elle est passée ou??? s'interrogea Ron

-Je sais pas mais on ferrait mieux de continuer à chercher Hermione, répondit Harry

-Salut les mec! Dit une voie féminine derrière eux

Les garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent une superbe filles de leur âge.

-Qui es-tu, réussit a articuler Harry

-Oh excusez moi, dit la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique, je vous ai confondu avec mes deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Vous les auriez pas vu par hasard?

-He ... Hermione????? demandèrent les deux garçons ébahis

-Nan le pape, répondit-elle, bien sur que c'est moi

-Tu as... commença Harry

-Changé, termina Ron

En effet elle avait les cheveux raide avec des mèches blondes, elle était super bien formé la ou il fallait mais avait un ventre plat ou l'on apercevait ces abdominaux. Elle portait un bandeau blanc(comme haut bien sur) et un jean bleu foncée taille basse avec des sandales noires à tallons aiguilles et des lunettes de soleil bleu transparent. Donc on pouvait dire qu'elle avait changé. A oui elle avait aussi un pressing au nombril et un tatouage dans le bas du dos.

-Ou étais tu? Demanda Harry

-On t'a cherché partout! Ajouta Ron

-Oh je vient juste d'arrivé c'est pour ça, répondit-elle, d'ailleurs faut que file car McGo doit m'attendre

-Pourquoi? Demandèrent les deux autres

-Je suis préfète en chef, répondit-elle en s'éloignant

-Cette année va promettre, dit Harry en soupirant

-Ouais, répondit Ron

En entrant de le train Hermione croisa McGonnagal qui la dévisagea

-Ah Mlle Granger vous voilà enfin

-Excusez moi professeur, répondit Hermione

-Je viens à l'instant de quitter votre colocataire

-Ah et c'est qui? Demanda Hermione

-Vous verrez par vous même? Répondit McGo, Retrouvez moi après le dînez de ce soir à la sortie pour que je puisse vous menez à vos appartement sur ceux bon voyage

Puis elle partie.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers le couloir des préfets en chef. Elle ouvrit la porte en commença à entré quand :

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé de porte, dit une voix, ici c'est le compartiment des préfets en chef

-Oh la ferme Malfoy, dit Hermione en entrant vraiment.

-Alors c'est toi LA préfète Granger, répondit-il

-J'aurais du me douter que ton père allait payer l'école, rétorqua-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, s'énerva Drago

-Que tu n'as pas les ( elle fit une pause puis reprit) compétences requises pour ce genre de job

Elle alla ranger ces sacs mais s'aperçut qu'elle était trop petite

-Au lieu de t'énervais tu pourrais m'aider,commença-t-elle, oh je suis bête tu n'as pas cette fonction inscrit dans ton petit cerveaux, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas beaucoup de fonctions à par peut être coucher avec toutes les filles de Poudlard et obéir à son gentil mangemort de père

Puis elle monta sur la table pour atteindre le porte baguage

Drago bouillonnait en lui mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors qu'elle montait sur la table il put enfin la détaillé et s'aperçut à quel point elle avait changé pendant les vacances.

-Qu'es-t'as à ma reluquer Malfoy, dit Hermione en descendant de la table, serais-je à ton goût???

-Pourquoi je t'intéresse? Demanda-t-il

-Qui?? toi??? Vois-tu je préfèrent les mec avec un peut plus de neurones dans leur tête et surtout beaucoup mieux foutu, répondit Hermione

Puis elle s'installa sur la banquette en face de Malfoy et brancha son lecteur CD. Malfoy quand à lui sortit un journal et commença à le lire quand il entendit un « bip » sonore.

Hermione sortit son portable(bien sur il est avec écran couleur, appareil photo... toute la clic quoi!!!)et commença à lire son SMS puis y répondit et partit dans un fou-rire en lisant la réponse. Puis elle rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et s'aperçut que Malfoy la regardait.

-Quoi? Dit-elle, t'as jamais vu un portable de ta vie ou quoi? Oh non c'est vrais tu ne fréquente pas ce genre de Monde!

-Tu devrais t'habiller, dit Malfoy comme seul réponse

-Quoi? Demanda Hermione

-On va bientôt arrivé alors tu devrais te changer, redit-il d'un ton froid

-A c'est bien, dit-elle avant de se replonger dans sa musique

-T'as pas du bien comprendre Granger, dit Malfoy, on va arrivé donc faut que tu te mettes en uniforme

Hermione arrêta son baladeur puis dit :

-Écoute c'est toi qui a pas bien du capter, je vais pas me changé c'est clair!!

-Le train pour Poudlard va bientôt arrivé, dit une voix of, veuillez préparer vos baguage

Hermione finit de ranger ces affaires puis s'approcha de la porte de sortie. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle ouvrit la porte puis sauta sur quai et disparue vers les diligences. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry et Ron elle leur fit un signe de la main. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'elle

-Tu t'es pas changé? Demanda Ron

-Oh qu'est-ce que vous avez tous a vouloir que je me change, soupira-t-elle

-C'est juste que c'est obligatoire et que tu risques de faire engueuler, expliqua Harry

-Bon écoutez les garçons, commença Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de mettre cet uniforme pourri alors foutez moi la paix et montez

Les garçons montèrent dans la diligences à la suite de Hermione

-Alors, demanda Harry, c'est qui l'autre préfet?

-Ah ton avis qui a assez de fric pour ce payer ce poste, répondit Hermione

-Malfoy, répondit Ron, Il a pas intérêt à t'emmerder cette année car je te jure que sinon...

-Tu sais je sais me défendre toute seul, répondit Hermione, et puis après vent qu'il s'est pris pendant le trajet il risque pas de recommencer de sitôt

-Si tu le dis, dit Harry

Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre

-Je me demande qui va être notre prof de DFCM

-Ce serait cool si c'était Lupin, dit Ron

-Soit pas stupide Ron, répondit Hermione, il est trop occupé avec l'ordre et puis je doute que les parents acceptent que leur enfant est un loup-garou comme prof

-De toute manière on arrive donc on va le savoir, dit Harry

Quand ils arrivèrent ils se précipitèrent vers la grande salle

-Oh non, dit Ron, il va y avoir la répartition

-Oh t'arrête de râler oui, dit Hermione exaspérée

McGonnagal entra avec les 1er années. Alors qu'elle allait appeler le premier nom un portable sonna

-Oh merde, dit Hermione en sortant son portable, Allô?? Ah Roxane c'est toi? Alors raconte tu l'as vraiment largué, dit-elle en sortant de la salle sous les regards de tous, Non t'as pas fait ça!!!! puis elle partit dans un fou rire impossible

La répartition se fit et Hermione rentra juste au moment ou le repas apparut sur la table

-Qu'est ce que c'était, demanda Ron

-De quoi, dit Hermione en s'asseyant

-Ton truc la

-A mon portable? Répondit Hermione, ben mon portable

-Et c'est quoi

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit Harry

-Cher élèves, commença Dumbledore, je vous souhaite la bien venue. Bien entendu pour ceux qui ne saurais pas il est interdit d'aller dans la foret interdite et de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

En disant cette phrase il regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se remémoraient toutes leur escapades nocturne.

-Les préfets en chef cette année seront Mr. Drago Malfoy et Mlle Hermione Granger

Toute la salle applaudit

-Votre nouveaux professeur de DCFM est....

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un jeune homme de 22 ans entra dans la salle

-Excusez moi du retard, dit celui-ci

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Dumbledore, Voici donc votre nouveaux professeur de DCFM, Mr. Matt Summer ....

En entendant le nom du prof Hermione se retourna. Quand Matt passa à cotés d'elle il s'arrêta et la regarda. Au bout d'un moment Hermione décrocha un sourire malicieux puis se retourna et Matt continua son chemin vers la table des profs

-A oui, Mr. Summer assurera aussi le cours sur les moludus nouveaux au programme, reprit Dumledore, Sur ceux bon appétit

Et de somptueux plats apparurent sur lesquels Ron se précipita

-Dit Hermione, demanda Harry

-Quoi?

-C'était quoi se regard avec le nouveaux prof?

-Oh rien, répondit-elle vaguement

A la fin du repas tous sortirent. Hermione se dirigea vers McGo qui l'attendait avec Malfoy

-Bien, dit-elle, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Chaque soir vous ferait une ronde dans les couloirs. J'attend de vous un comportement exemplaire.

Puis ils partirent vers leurs appartes. En chemin ils croisèrent Matt, Hermione s'arrêta

-Alors comme ça t'es prof? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique

-Alors comme ça t'es préfète? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton

-Tu ne répond pas ma question, dit-elle

-Toi non plus, dit-il

-Mlle Granger, dit McGo surprise par la façon dont ils se parlaient, comment osez vous parler à un professeur comme ça

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Matt

-Il a l'habitude, ajouta Hermione en lui faisant un sourire charmeur

Puis elle s'éloigna

-Au fait, reprit-elle, bonne chance

-Toi aussi, répondit-il

Puis il partit

McGo stupéfaite ne sue rien dire et les emmena vers leurs appartes.

Drago regardait Hermione surpris de son comportement avers un professeur. Il se dit qu'elle avait vraiment changé pendant les vacances

-Voici vos appartements, dit McGo devant un tableau représentant un ange, le mot de passe est aurora, vous avez une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de bain en commun. Sur ceux bonne nuit jeunes gens

Puis elle partit laissant les deux préfets.

-Aurora, prononça Hermione

Puis ils entrèrent.

et voilà un premier chap finit

alors ça vous a plus??

review svppppppppppppppp


	2. chapitre 2

Salut à tous! merci ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews auxquelles je répondrais à la fin

sur ceux bonne lecture

Buzame

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce qui contenait une grande table, d'une cheminée devant laquelle se tenait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils. Au fond se trouvait un comptoir derrière se trouvait tous pour faire la cuisine (comme un espèce de bar). La pièce était baignée dans la lumière grâce à des lustres au plafond. Quatre portes étaient dans la pièce. Hermione décida dans ouvrir une et elle tomba sur une immense bibliothèque(comme celle dans la belle et la bête, je craque à chaque fois que je la vois). Elle referma la porte d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte à cotés. Derrière se trouvait une énorme piscine avec un grand Jacuzzi au fond de la pièce.

-Ah, dit Hermioneça c'est intéressant, je sens que je vais être très souvent ici

Puis elle ressortit de la pièce.

-Alors Granger, dit Malfoy, tu apprécies le grand luxe? Tu dois pas voir ça tous les jours

-Figures-toi Malfoy que je connais plus luxueux que ça, répondit Hermione, et puis évite de me chercher des crasses tu pourrais le regretter

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et entra dans celle ci. Elle était de couleur rouge et or avec un lit à baldaquins, une armoire et un bureau avec un étagère

-Bon, dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette, on va arranger tout ça

Elle fit apparaître une grande glace qu'elle plaça à cotés de son armoire, une chaîne-ifi qu'elle posa sur la cheminer, un ordinateur portable à écran plat sur son bureau et une lampe.( vous voyer les lampe avec les espèces de bulle de couleur qui montent et qui descendent et ben c'est cette lampe qu'elle a)

-Voilà pour le mobilier, dit-elle, passons à la déco.

Des posters apparurent pour ce coller aux murs et au plafond.( ce serait trop long de vous dire tous les poster alors je mets en général mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a Charmed, Buffy, Dark Angel, les Destiny's Child, les SDA, Alias, Drew Fuller, Jeremy Sumpter, Lindsay Loanne, J-Lo, Chad Michael Murray et plain d'autre)

-Voilà qui mieux, dit Hermione satisfaite de son boulot, maintenant je vais pouvoir me reposer

Elle brancha la radio et installa le CD des Destiny's Child et commença à danser dessus

Malfoy qui était dans la salle commune entendit la musique dans la chambre d' Hermione et se dirigea vers celle ci pour le lui faire remarquer. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre( celle de Mione bien sur) il la trouva en train de se déhancher sur lose my breath

-Granger, dit-il un peut perturbé par son déhanchement, tu pourrais arrêter cette horrible musique

-1erment qui t'as permis de rentrer dans ma chambre, dit Hermione, 2emement je fais ce que je veux alors dégage

Écoute Granger, dit Malfoy en se rapprochant d'elle, je n'aime pas qu'on me parle comme ça alors si tu veux pas avoir des emmerdes tu ferais mieux de revoir ton langage

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir des ordres d'une fouine c'est clair, répondit Hermione

-Et moi je n'ai pas à entendre des injures d'une sang de bourbe, répondit Malfoy

Puis il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Alors comme ça je dois me tenir à carreau, dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois, c'est ce qu'on va voir

Puis elle éteignit la radio et alla se coucher

Drago était dans sa chambre et repensait à la façon dont Hermione s'était déhanchée.

-Voyons mon vieux reprend toi, se dit-il, c'est qu'une sang de bourbe amis de Potter. Oui mais c'est une sang de bourbe bien foutu et puis Potter serai fou de rage de la voir avec moi. Finalement cette cohabitation n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.

Puis il s'endormit avec son projet en tête.

Le lendemain Harry et Ron attendait Hermione pour le petit déjeuné mais elle ne venait pas.

-C'est bizarre, dit Ron , elle est jamais en retard pourtant

-Ouais c'est bizarre ça, répondit Harry, mais tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'elle à beaucoup changé et cette année risque d'être très mouvementée

-J'imagine le pire, ajouta Ron, on la retrouvera sûrement en cours

-D'ailleurs on à quoi comme cours là? Demanda Harry

-Attend je vais chercher les emplois du temps, dit Ron en partant les chercher, Tien , lui tendit-il en se rasseyant, on à étude des moldus en premier avec le nouveaux prof.

-En parlant du nouveaux prof, dit Harry, t'as pas trouver bizarre la façon dont il à regarder Hermione, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient(perspicace le petit Harry)

-Faudra qu'on lui pose la question, répondit Ron, oh non

-Quoi? Demanda Harry

-Malfoy en approche, répondit Ron

-Potter, Weasley, dit Malfoy

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, répondit Harry

-Faite passer ce message à Granger, répondit Malfoy, la prochaine fois qu'elle fasse son travaille de préfète en chef correctement si elle veux pas avoir des embrouilles

Puis il partit laissant les deux autres abasourdis

-Bon faudrait mieux qu'on y aille, dit Harry

-Au fait on a cours dans quelle salle? Demanda Ron

-La 23, répondit Harry, avec les...

-Qui? Demanda Ron

-Les serpentard, répondit Harry enthousiaste( lol tu parle!)

-Pourquoi sont-ils toujours obliger de nous foutre la première heure avec les serpentard, se renfrogna Ron

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle 23. En arrivant ils cherchèrent Hermione mais ne la trouvèrent pas

La porte s'ouvrit et Matt apparut. Il fit rentrer les élèves puis referma la porte quand une mains la retint puis la repoussa. C'était Hermione. Matt s'écarta pour la laisser passer

-Merci, murmura Hermione pour que seul Matt l'entende

-Je vois que tu es toujours en retard, répondit-il sur le même ton

-Mais je suis à l'heur professeur, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le « professeur »

Puis elle partit s'asseoir on fond de la classe en retournant sa chaise pour que le dos de celle-ci soit coller contre la table. Harry et Ron étaient assis un rang devant elle

-Bien, dit Matt, puisse que tout le monde est là le cours va pouvoir commencer. Je me présente donc je suis Mr. Summer, Matt pour les intimes. Je suis votre nouveaux prof de DCFM et d'étude des moldus. J'ai étudié en Amérique où l'on étudie à la fois les cours moldus et les cours sorciers donc je suis pour ceux qui en douterai apte à vous assurer ces cours. De plus je viens d'une famille moldus ...

-Super maintenant on a un sang de bourbe pour prof. Cette école se dégrade vraiment de plus en plus

-Mr. Malfoy, dit Matt, on m'a parler de vous

-Comme le meilleur et le plus beau gosse de Poudlard bien sur, répondit Malfoy

-Non, rétorqua Matt, comme un emmerdeur de première qui ne sait pas se débrouiller tous seul et qui besoin de deux larbins pour se protéger. Oh j'oubliais le salaud qui à coucher avec toutes les filles de Poudlard ou presque et qui les jette ensuite comme un vieux manche à ballais.

Malfoy était devenu plus pale que d'habitude et bouillonnait en lui même

-Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce problème je vais pouvoir vous donner mes exigences concernant ces cours. Je ne tolérerais pas d'injures dans cette classe que ce soit envers un prof ou un élève. Je ne ferais aucun favoritisme et aucune injustice. Pendant mes cours je veux que vous soyez habiller en moldus. Hermione tu peux venir ici stp

-Ouais j'arrive, répondit celle-ci

-Bien sur vous n'êtes pas obliger de porter que des marques

-Qu'est-c'que t'as contre les marques, demanda Hermione sarcastique

-Rien, répondit Matt, je vous présente la parfaite fashon victime moldu, ajouta-t-il en parlant à la classe.

-Fashon victime! s'exclama Hermione

-Ben regarde toi, répondit Matt, entre ta casquette Von Dutch(Blanche avec von dutch en turquoise), ton débardeur Guess( noir avec guess inscrit dessus), ton jean temps des cerises, tes converses( noires avec l'intérieur rose), tes bijoux Gas(collier bracelet et boucles d'oreilles), ta montre Dior( vous savez la montre ou l'on peux changer les bracelets, en fait je suis pas sur que ce soit une dior mais comme il y a le bracelet dior j'ai pensé que s'en été une)et ton sac diesel je peux dire que tu es une fashon victime. (c'est sur qu'avec tous ceux qu'elle porte...)

-Et toi avec ton débardeur puma( Rouge avec l'inscription en blanc), ton jean levis et tes addidas( noires et blanches) je peux dire aussi que tu es un fashon victime de la mode, répondit Hermione

-Donc je disais que je veux vous voir habillé en moldu pendant mes cours, reprit Matt, je veux aussi que vous prenez des notes sur des feuille blanches ou à carreaux avec des stylos à plume ou des bics

Plusieurs élèves affichaient une tête surprise en entendant les exigences de Matt, surtout que certain n'avaient jamais entendu parler de feuille blanche ou à carreaux et de stylos à plume ou de bics.

-Heu excuser moi professeur, demanda Neville, mais c'est quoi ce que vous venez de dire

-Je vois, dit Matt, Hermione tu peux m'apporter ton sac

-Quoi? Répondit Hermione qui s'était rassise

-Ton sac stp, redemanda Matt

-Pas question, répondit Hermione

-Commentça pas question, s'interrogea Matt

-Il est hors de question que je te passe mon sac, expliqua Hermione

-Ne sois pas stupide, dit-il en prononçant un sort pour attraper le sac d' Hermione

Hermione se précipita alors vers son bureau

-Matt, s'écria-t-elle, rend moi mon sac IMMEDIATEMENT

Les élèves étaient stupéfaits par la manière dont Hermione parlait au Prof

-Et pourquoi je te le rendrai, répondit-il amusé

-Car c'est MON sac et que je n'ai pas envie que TU fouille dedans

-Aurais-tu des choses à cacher, demanda-t-il

-Non, je n'ai RIEN à cacher, répondit-elle

-Alors pourquoi tien tu tellement à ce que je ne « fouille » pas ton sac

Hermione poussa un cris de rage

-Retenez moi ou je le tue, reprit-elle puis prenant sa respiration elle dit, va y mais fait gaffe à ce que tu sors

-Ah tu es plus coopérative maintenant, dit-il sarcastique

Puis il ouvrit son sac et s'arrêta surpris quelques instants puis murmura quelque chose comme « ah je vois », et sortit la trousse et le bloc note d' Hermione

-Bien, dit-il en sortant la stylos encre Parker et un bic d' Hermione, voilà un stylos à encre qui fonctionne avec une cartouche remplis d'encre effaçable avec un effaceur qui faut changer une fois terminer et un bic qui contient une cartouche d'encre contrairement au stylos plume ne peux pas s'effacer et qui ne peut être changé. Quand à ça, dit-il en montrant le bloc note, c'est un bloc note contenant des feuilles blanches à carreaux, elle sont beaucoup utilisées dans le monde moldu. Vous ne prenez pas des notes? Demanda-t-il en regardant la classe

Les élèves sortirent alors leurs parchemin et le plume et tous commencèrent à écrire

-Tu n'en prend pas? Demanda Matt à Hermione qui était adossée contre le mur les bras croisés

-J'en ai pas besoin, répondit-elle, et de plus c'est toi qui as mes affaires

La cloche retentit alors et tous commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires

-La prochaine foi je veux que vous ayez les affaires que je vous ai demandé, dit Matt

Hermione récupéra ses affaires et commença à partir quand

-Tu peux venir un moment Mione j'aimerai te parler, dit Matt

-J'arrive, dit-elle en s'éloignant que Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient devant la porte

-En privé, ajouta-il en montrant Harry et Ron

-Allez-y les gars je vous rejoins, dit-elle au deux garçons

Une fois les garçons partis elle se tourna vers Matt qui lui dit

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Mione

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en souriant, malgré que tu ai voulu fouiller dans mon sac

-En parlant de ton sac fait gaffe à ce que tu y met

-T'inquiètes je fais gaffe, répondit-elle, J'ai une question à te poser

-Vas-y je t'écoute, dit Matt

-Et ben voilà comment ça se fait que tu soit devenu prof car cette été ...

-Comme tu sais je cherchais du travaille cette été, commença Matt, et puis un jours j'ai vu une annonce disant qu'il recherchait une prof pour enseigner l'étude des moldus à Poudlard. J'avais entendu la réputation de cette école et puis enseigner sur l'étude des moldus n'était pas très difficile pour moi donc je me suis présenté et ils m'ont pris

-Ouais mais pour la DFCM, reprit Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par cette branche

-En fait je ne suis pas le vrais prof, répondit Matt

-Comment ça pas le vrais prof? S'interrogea Hermione

-Oui je fais qu'un remplacement provisoire, le vrais prof devrait arrivé plus tard dans l'année

-Et c'est qui? Demanda Hermione

-Ah ça tu verra en temps voulu, répondit Matt

-Allez dit le moi, supplia Mione  
-Tu ferrai mieux d'aller en cours, répondit Matt, tu risques d'être en retard

-Non il est que... ET 25! s'écria Hermione

-Oula, dit Matt, et t'as cours avec qui?

-Avec Rogue j'ai potion, dit Hermione, je suis dans la merde

-Ouais la c'est sur

-Dit, tu veux pas me faire un mot d'excuse, demanda Hermione

-Pourquoi?

-Pour lui évité une occasion de nous retirer des points et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu me parler

-Tien, répondit Matt en lui tendant le mot d'excuse

-T'es un amour, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, on se voit plus tard?

-Ok à plus et travaille bien

-Mais je travaille toujours bien, fini Hermione en quittant la pièce en courant

* * *

Voilà chap fini. Chose promis chose du

RAR

**nanou **:OUI CHEF

**Linoa2112** : BOOYAKA LINO! Merci pour ton soutien. Je sens que je vais pleurer snif( Soudain un beau brun ténébreux entre dans la salle et me dit« Mais non buzame ne pleur pas » Je lève la tête et découvre « SQUALL... » Veuillez excuser Miss Buzame mais elle est occupée avec le sublime Squall Leohart..) lollll

**La conspiratrice** : merci bcp

**lilith-06** : trop gentil mais j'écris aussi vite que je peux

**draymione** : cool ton pseudo et les objets moldu marchent dans ma fic Mione à trouver le moyen pour

**melou **: tu verra plus tard pour Matt

**elhotnaiss **: c'est trop gentil thank


	3. chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour pour la suite de votre fic favorite. Je tien à dire deux choses:

1erement: MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS QUI MON CHAUD AU COEUR. Bien sur j'y répondrai à la fin comme d'habitude

et 2emement: ALLEZ VOIR « _Le Château Ambulant_ » IL EST GENIAL. C'EST LE MEILLEUR FILME DU MONDE( OU DU MOINS L'UNE DES MEILLEUR LOL)

sur ceux **BONNE LECTURE**

Buzame

* * *

Hermione se précipita vers les cachots en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la salle elle reprit son souffle, frappa un coup et entra

-Miss Granger, dit Rogue, ou étiez-vous passée?

-Le professeur Summer a voulu me parler, répondit-elle

-Vraiment, dit Rogue, et comment puis-je être sur que c'est la vérité

-J'ai un mot de sa part, dit Hermione en lui tendant le mot

-Bien, dit Rogue furieux, allez vous asseoir. Il marqua une courte pose puis reprit : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette accoutrement?

-Mes habilles, répondit Hermione

-Vous savez Miss Granger que l'école a un uniforme

-Oui, répondit-elle

-Alors mettez le

-Non!

-Comment ça non? Demanda Rogue

-Je ne mettrais pas cette uniforme

-Et pourquoi?

-Car je le trouve hideux et que je préfère être habillé comme je suis point final, répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir

-20 point en moins à Gryffondor pour insolence envers un professeur et vous viendrez en retenue se soir Miss Granger

-Bien, répondit-elle

-Et maintenant mettez votre uniforme

-J'ai dit que je ne le mettrais pas et je ne le mettrais pas, répondit Hermione

-Vous préférez peut être que je vous enlève d'autre points? Demanda Rogue furieux

-Vous semblez oublier une chose professeur

-Laquelle?

-Je suis préfète en chef et j'ai moi aussi le pouvoir d'enlever des points, expliqua Hermione, alors si vous m'en enlevez trop je risque de malencontreusement en enlever à votre chère maison

Puis elle partit s'asseoir à sa table derrière Harry et Ron

(c'est dans ces moments la que je l'adore Hermione)

-Changement de place, dit Rogue dans une colère noire

Puis les places apparurent au tableau. Bien évidemment chaque Gryffondor se retrouva à cotés du Serpentrad qu'il détestait le plus. Hermione se retrouva à cotés de Malfoy au 1er rang

-Maintenant vous me copiez les instructions du tableau et me préparez la potion que je ramasserais à la fin du cours. Et si j'entend un seul d'entre vous parler c'est un mois de retenue est-ce clair?

Tous sortirent leurs affaires en silence et commencèrent à écrire sur leurs parchemins les instructions. Seul Hermione sortit son bloc-note et sa trousse et écrivit les instructions au bic. Bien sur elle finit avant tout le monde car écrire au bic va plus vite que de tremper sa plume toutes les 30 secondes( Faute que je précise un truc les horaires sont 8h10-12h10 14h10-17h10 donc quand Hermione est arrivé elle avait loupé que 15min ou Rogue expliquait le programme de l'année. C'est pour ça que personne n'écrivait)Malfoy l'observait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont Hermione avait tenu tête au professeur Rogue. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien put la changé autant pendant l'été pour qu'elle devienne si arrogante et si rebelle. Il se demandait aussi si son plan allait marcher.

Hermione voyait bien que Malfoy l'observait et elle s'en amusait tout en se demandant pourquoi? Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Il avait grandit et ses cheveux habituellement tirés en arrière lui tombait à présent sur le visage( Vous pouvez bavez les filles mais faite gaffe à vos claviers lol ). Elle pensait aussi qu'il devait être bien musclé grâce à ses entraînement de quidditch. Elle avait remarqué son trouble quand il l'avait vu danser. Elle se demandait si il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête.

« Approches toi de moi un peu trop près et tu risques de le regretter »pensa-t-elle

Elle remarqua qu'il avait fini d'écrire et commença à sortir les ingrédients pour la potion. Alors qu'elle les posait sur la table, elle croisa son regard et

ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde, se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfant et vécurent heureux toute leur vie(NAN je déconne ne croyait pas ce que je vient d'écrire)

elle remarqua que ses yeux n'était pas seulement gris mais qu'il y avait aussi du bleu. « voyons voire qui détournera le regard le premier » pensa-t-elle

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle détourne le regard mais elle ne le fit pas. À la place elle lui fit un sourire. Finalement c'est lui qui détourna le yeux pour se concentrer sur sa potion.

A la fin du cours tous apportèrent leur potion sur le bureau de Rogue. Même Neville avait réussit même si sa potion était un peu plus foncé que la normal.

-Vous viendrez à 17h30 pour votre retenue, dit Rogue à Hermione

-Au revoir professeur, répondit-elle en sortant de la classe

-Wow Hermione, dit Ron , t'y es allé fort

-C'est vrai, dit Harry, on penser pas que tu étais capable de faire ça

-Vous me connaissez mal les mecs, répondit-elle, bon on va manger car j'ai faim moi

Et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes sauf certain quand certains professeurs jugeaient la tenue d' Hermione

La fin des cours arriva et Hermione se rendit dans la salle de potion pour sa retenue. Le professeur Rogue l'attendait ainsi que Malfoy

-Ah vous voilà Miss Granger, dit Rogue, bien pour votre retenue vous devrez nettoyer la salle de fond en comble sans utiliser votre magie. Je ne puis rester pour vous surveiller c'est pour ça que j'ai confié cette tache à Mr Malfoy

-Bien, répondit Hermione, ou se trouve les ballais et les serpières?

-Dans le placard du fond, répondit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Mr Malfoy je compte sur vous pour la surveiller et veiller à ce qu'elle fasse bien sa retenue.

-Oui professeur, répondit Malfoy

Puis Rogue partit en claquant la porte

-Alors Granger, commença Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer

-Que tu te taises, répondit Hermione, Bon voyons voire les ballais, je pense que celui la ferra l'affaire

Elle commença à balayer quand elle s'arrêta soudain

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger, dit Malfoy, déjà fatigué, je pensais que tu étais plus résistante

-Oh la ferme Malfoy, répondit Hermione, je trouvais juste que ça manquait un peu d'ambiance

Puis soudain sortit de nul part de la musique retentit et Hermione recommença à balayer tout en chantant et se trémoussant

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Granger, l'incendia Malfoy

-J'ai juste mis de la musique, répondit-elle

-Arrête la, ordonna Drago

-Et si j'en ai pas envi? Demanda Hermione, il ne me semble pas que Rogue m'ai interdit de mettre de la musique

Drago se rendit compte qu'elle venait de marquer un point et était vert de rage

Hermione voyait qu'il fulminait et s'en amusait beaucoup

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Malfoy, commença Hermione, t'as pas l'air bien

-Fout moi la paix Granger, répondit-il

-Comme tu voudras, dit-elle en allant remplir un seau d'eau et de javelle pour laver le sol

Lorsque le seau fut plain elle le déversa dans la salle en prenant bien soin d'éclabousser Malfoy au passage

-Eh Granger tu peux pas faire attention

-Oh désoler Malfoy, répondit-elle, mais si tu ne prenais pas toute la place tu n'aurais rien eut

Puis elle passa la serpillière en glissant sur l'eau.

A la fin la classe était toute propre. Hermione commença à partir quand Malfoy la retint

-Tu n'as pas fini Granger

-A oui t'as raison j'ai oublier un bout, dit-elle en prenant un peu de mousse qui restait dans la seau et en l'étalant sur le nez de Malfoy, Là

Puis elle partit en riant

Dehors elle retrouva Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient

-Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda Harry

-Oh c'est juste que j'ai emmerdé Malfoy pendant ma retenue et que je lui ai foutu de le mousse sur le visage

-Tu lui as pas fait ça, s'étonna Ron à moitié mort de rire

-Si, répondit Hermione

-Et comment ça se fait que Malfoy soit là pendant ta retenue? Demanda Harry

-Rogue ne pouvait pas me surveiller alors il a confié la mission à Malfoy , répondit-elle, il aurait pas dut

-Hermione, dit une voix derrière eux, je t'ai cherché partout je croyais qu'on devait se voir à la fin des cours

-Désolé Matt, dit Hermione, mais il y a eut un petit imprévu

-Qu'est-c't'as fait encore comme bêtise toi, rigola Matt

-Moi? rien, répondit Mione, à part peut être que j'ai ridiculisé Rogue et qu'il m'a foutu en retenue

-Ah toi alors je te jure, commença Matt, dès le premier jour tu te fou en retenue, t'es pire que moi

-Ah bon? S'étonna Hermione

-Oui moi au moins j'attend le 2eme jour, ajouta-t-il

Puis ils partirent dans un fou rire

Harry et Ron qui regardaient la scène étaient un peut choqué pas la façon dont Hermione parlait avec le prof

-Euh Hermione, dit Harry, tu le connais?

Hermione se retourna et répondit

-Oh pour le connaître je le connais oui

-Harry et Ron je suppose, dit Matt en se tournant vers les deux garçons

-Euh oui professeur, répondit Ron

-Appelez moi Matt, dit-il, à près tous les amis d' Hermione sont mes amis

-Bien sur, dit Harry qui s'était détendu un peu

-Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, continua Matt, ses deux meilleurs amis .. Eh mais attends, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, et Roxane et Rayane?

-Pour ta gouverne mon cher Rayane c'est TON meilleur ami et Roxane c'est ma meilleurE amiE

-Ah c'est vrais j'oubliais on ne mélange pas les serviettes et les torchons, commença Matt, Ah les femmes toutes les même, sans cesse à chercher le petite bête et à critiquer tous ce qu'on dit, C'est vraiment mal foutu une femme, surtout Hermione, vous trouvez pas les mec?

Voyant que Hermione commençait à s'approchait dangereusement de lui il n'attendit pas la réponse et partit en courant(je précise qu'ils sont dans le parc)

-MATT, cria Hermione, REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE T'ETRIPE SUR PLACE

Puis elle se lança à sa poursuite sous les yeux des autres élèves. Finalement elle réussit à le rattraper et le fit tomber part terre

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit, la menaça Hermione avec sa baguette

-OK OK c'est bon je retire, dit-il en se relevant après que Hermione le lui ai permis, mais J'ai comme même raison

-Oh toi, commença Hermione

Puis ils partirent dans un fou-rire

La soirée se termina bien et tous le monde s'endormit paisiblement

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre alors vos impressions?

Bon comme promis voilà les réponses aux reviews

**Diabolik vampyr** : la voilà la suite

**Hermylove** : merci beaucoup

**elliotnaiss **: merci encore mais pour Matt il faudra attendre le moment voulu

**Une marseillaise** : A quelqu'un de chez moi. Et vi Marseille en Force! ALLEZ L'OM ! ALLEZ L'OM NOUS SOMMES LES MARSEILLAIS ET NOUS ALLONS GAGNER! oui très fashon victime la ptite Mione mais bon il faut bien pour ma fic qu'elle le soit

**Arwenajane** : ah une adepte du SDA a juger par le pseudo. Merci pour ton compliment!

**Sammy** : Moi aussi j'adore ma petite Hermy! et pour Matt c'est la même réponse que elliotnaiss il va falloir attendre

**slydawn** : ouais je sais j'en avais mare des fics toujours les même alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu. En parlant de changement celui d' Hermione sera expliqué plus tard

**Goldhedwige** : pour Matt c'est toujours la même réponse il faut attendre. Et c'est pas la salle de bain que j'ai décrit mais la piscine et le jaccousi. La salle de bain se trouve entre les deux chambres

**Hermi33** : je continue je continue lol


	4. chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde. Voilà votre auteur favorite! Vous avez demandé une suite, la voici la voilà

Merci toujours pour vos reviews qui m'encourage

Je vais répondre à une question qui revient souvent :

Pour savoir qui est Matt et son lien avec Hermione il va falloir attendre

Et pour ceux qui se pose la question c'est bien un Drago/Hermione

bon voilà pour le baratin et bonne lecture

Buzame

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans problèmes sauf le vendredi ou comme à son habitude Hermione se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand elle releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir elle s'arrêta d'un coup et hurla :

MMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Dans la Grande Salle tous relevèrent la tête vers leur professeur qui affichait un sourire narquois( le cris de Hermione a été entendu dans tout le château). Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement et une Hermione folle de rage entra. Tous se retournèrent et voyant Hermione partirent dans un fou-rire

-OH VOUS LA FERME! Hurla-t-elle

Tous se turent d'un coup sauf ceux qui ne riaient pas comme Malfoy qui préférait la regardait. Il faut dire qu'elle était encore en nuisette( noire un peut transparente avec les bords en dentelle, arrivant au dessus du genoux) et l'on pouvait voir ses superbes jambes bronzées

-MATT, rehurla Hermione

-Oui? Répondit celui-ci

-REND MOI IMMEDIATEMENT MA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX ORRIGINEL!

-Pourtant je trouve que le rose te va bien, dit Matt

En effet les cheveux d' Hermione étaient devenus rose fluo

-MAAAATTTTTT! ragea-t-elle

-C'est vrai ça change un peu, continua Matt

-TU VAS ME RENDRE MA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE FASSE UN CARNAGE, cria Mione

En effet les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre et la vaisselle à se soulever

-C'est bon pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états, dit Matt en annulant le sort qu'il avait jeté à Hermione

-MERCI, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce

-Eh ou tu vas? Demanda Matt

-M'HABILLER, répondit-elle en claquant les portes d'un geste de la main

« Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça » pensa Hermione « Il va le regretter. En plus j'ai cours avec lui maintenant »

Elle enfila un mini jupe noir avec un chemisier blanc moulant dont elle laissa les boutons du hauts ouvert, une cravate noire et des sandales noire à lacés montant(classe la petite Hermy mais je trouve que ça fait sexy aussi) Elle se fit une queue haute et se maquilla comme à son habitude. Elle prit son sac et directement en cours( je précise que c'est que le 2eme cours d'étude des moldus). Quand elle arriva dans la salle elle vit les autres entrain de s'habiller. Elle passa devant Matt sans même lui adresser un regard, alla poser au fond de la classe et commença à regarder les différents CD et DVD qu'il y avait dans la classe. En effet la classe était remplis d'objets moldus comme chaîne-ifi, télé, lecteur DVD. Matt s'approcha d'elle et le voyant elle partit à sa place la ou elle avait laisser son sac. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Harry et Ron qui avaient fini de se changer

-Ça va Hermione? Demanda Harry

-Oui très bien, répondit-elle, sauf que je me suis fait ridiculiser devant toute l'école

-Oh t'en fait pas c'est déjà oublié, dit Ron

-Oui bien sur, ajouta-t-elle, mais ça c'est pas passé y'a deux mois mais y'a deux minutes et je ne pense pas que les gens oublient tous en deux minutes

Puis elle détourna la tête vers les vestiaires d'où elle vit sortir Malfoy vêtu d'un jean délavé d'où l'on voyait dépasser son boxer noir et d'un débardeur rouge qui laisser voir se bras musclé par les entraînement de quidditch. Il avait aussi un chaîne en argent autour du cou( LES FILLES JE FONDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD). Il surprit son regard et lui fit son célèbre sourire narquois.

-Bon, dit Matt, puis-ce-que tout le monde est prêt le cours va pouvoir commençait. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les différents styles de musique moldus. Qui peut me dire quels sont ces styles?

Alors qu'il allait interrogeait un élève Hermione pris la parole

-Il y a le Rap, le Rock, le Hard-Rock, le Métal, le Rn'B, la Pop, le Reguet, la Techno, la Musique classique et c'est à peu près tout.(désoler si j'en ai oublié...)

-Merci Hermione, répondit Matt, mais je crois pas t'avoir donné la parole

-Tu as posé une question j'y ai répondu, dit-elle en se rasseyant

-Bien, dit Matt, comme la dit Hermione il y existe différents types de musique. Les plus courants sont le Rn'B et le Rap.

Son cours se passa sans problèmes et il fit écouté quelques morceaux de chaque style.

A la fin du cours alors que Hermione franchissait le pas de la porte Matt la rattrapa lui disant qu'il voulait lui parlait

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, lui répondit Hermione en se dégageant de lui

-Hermione attend,dit Matt

-J'ai rien a te dire, répondit Hermione en descendant les marches et se dirigeant vers le parc

-Écoute moi au moins, reprit Matt

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ajouta Mione en sortant du château

Matt couru vers elle et lui attrapa le bras. Hermione se retourna alors et lui foutu une baffe magistrale. La plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans la cours à ce moment la vu que c'était l'heur de la pose. Ils poussèrent « oh » de surprise

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler alors fou moi la paix

Puis elle rentra dans le château se dirigea vers sa chambre car elle n'avait pas cours

Elle claqua la porte de sa salle commune

-Eh doucement, dit Malfoy en sortant de sa chambre

Il avait remis l'uniforme de l'école

-Oh toi fou moi la paix, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre

-Dumbledore veut nous voire dans son bureau, dit Malfoy

-Oh fait chier, répondit Hermione en redescendant les marches( les chambres se trouve a l'étage donc il faut un escalier pour y accéder)

-Au fait jolis nuisette, ajouta Drago

-Écoute Malfoy, dit Hermione, c'est pas vraiment le jour pour plaisanter alors tu ferrais mieux de te taire

-Oula Granger, dit Malfoy en sortant de leur salle commune et en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi?

-Non, répondit Hermione, je me suis disputée avec Matt et ça me fait chier

-Oh et que t'as fait ton petit copain pour que tu te mettes en colère, dit Drago, à part peu être te teindre les cheveux en rose

-Sache Malfoy que Matt n'est pas mon Petit Copain, répondit Hermione, de toute manière on est arrivé

Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau du directeur

-Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore en présentant des chaises. Bien je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous dire qu'une nouvelle élève va arriver. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir et lui faire passer les cours de cette semaine

-Quand arrive-t-elle? Demanda Hermione

-Se soir, répondit Dumbledore

-Bien, dit Hermione

-Je vous ai fait aussi venir pour vous parler des balles. Vous savez que chaque années plusieurs bals sont organisé c'est pourquoi je veux que vous y réfléchissez et que vous me proposez vos idées

-Quel sera le prochain bal professeur? Demanda Drago

-Celui d'Halloween

-C'est tous professeur? Demanda Hermione

-Oui vous pouvez partir

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à partir quand Dumbledore pris la parole

-Ah au fait Miss Granger

-Oui?

-La prochaine fois évitez de gifler un professeur

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d' Hermione

-Promis professeur, répondit-elle

Puis elle sortit suivis d'un Drago estomaqué

-T'as frappé un prof? Demanda Drago

-Oui, répondit-elle

-Tu m'épates la Granger

-D'ailleurs faudrait ptêtre que j'aille m'excuser

-C'était qui le prof? Demanda Drago

-A toi de deviner Malfoy, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Matt

« Franchement je me demande vraiment ce qui a put la changer ainsi », pensa Malfoy « mais c'est pas pour me déplaire. Oula mon vieux reprend toi c'est de Granger que tu parles! »

Hermione ouvrit la porte du bureau de Matt et le découvrit assis à son bureau en train de lire. Hermione se plaça derrière lui et lui mit ses mains sur ses yeux

-Qui c'est? Demanda Hermione

-Ah Hermione tu te décides à me parler maintenant? Dit Matt en retirant les mains d' Hermione

-Ouais je voulais m'excuser pour la gifle de tout à l'heure, dit Mione

-C'est pas grave je te comprend, répondit Matt

-N'empêche c'est de ta faute si tu t'en ai pris une, continua Hermione

-De ma faute, s'exclama Matt

-Oui, confirma Hermione, si tu ne m'avais pas coloré les cheveux en rose je t'aurais pas gifler

-Et si toi t'avais pas aussi mauvais caractère tu aurais pu entendre mes excuses, riposta Matt

-Ouais mais comme ça on est quitte, affirma Mione

-Comment ça on est quitte? Demanda Matt

-Oui tu m'as ridiculisé en me colorant les cheveux en rose et moi je t'ai ridiculisé en te giflant devant la plupart des élèves, expliqua Hermione

-Ouais bon si on veux, reprit Matt

-Au fait tu savais que ce soir y'a une nouvelle qui débarque, dit Hermione

-Non je savais pas, répondit Matt

-On doit l'accueillir avec Malfoy, ajouta Mione

-Mais dit moi comment se passe ta coloc avec lui? Demanda Matt

-Oh pour le moment ça va, il me fait pas trop chier, répondit Hermione

-Il a intérêt car sinon il risque d'avoir de mes nouvelles

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça je sais me défendre toute seul

-Si te le dit, termina Matt

L' après-midi se passa sans embrouille et le soir arriva

Pendant le repas Dumbledore se lava et dit

-Cher élèves nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, elle entrera directement en 7eme année et ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer une fille brune aux yeux bleu suivit d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron. La fille avait le même âge qu'Hermione et le mec celui de Matt et ils étaient habillé en moldu. Ils semblaient se disputer

-Alors la je le croie pas, dit la fille

-C'est pas ma faute, répondit le mec

-Pas ta faute, tu prétends peu-t-être que c'est par pure coïncidence que tu te retrouves à Poudlard en même temps que moi, reprit la fille

-Oui, répondit le mec

-Mon cul oui, ajouta la fille, tu savais très bien que j'allais venir étudier ici et tu as tout fait pour te faire engager comme prof.

Hermione les regardait puis se décida à réagir

-Salut Rayane

-Salut Hermione, répondit celui-ci

-Salut Roxane, ajouta Mione

-Lu Mione, répondit Roxane

-Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Demanda Hermione, attendez une minute vous allez pas me dire que toi Roxane tu es la nouvelle élève et que Rayane c'est le nouveau prof de DCFM

-Si, répondirent Roxane et Rayane en même temps

-Et toi tu le savais, dit Hermione en s'adressant à Matt

-Oui, répondit-il

-Et tu m'as rien dit, s'exclama Hermione

-Je voulais pas te gâcher la surprise, dit-il, au fait salut Roxane et Rayane

-Hello Matt, répondit Rayane

-Quoi lui aussi il est prof? Demanda Roxane à Hermione

-Ouais, répondit Mione

-Mais ils se sont passer le mot c'est pas possible, râla Roxane

-Ouais c'est sur mais avec ces deux la comment veux tu que ce soit autrement, ajouta Hermione

-L'année risque de promettre, dit Roxane

-C'est sur, confirma Hermione, déjà qu'avec un c'est pas la joie alors avec les deux réunis on risque pas de s'en sortir.

Elle marqua une pose puis reprit

-Alors comme ça tu viens étudier à Poudlard

-Et ouais, répondit Roxane

-Finalement je pense que c'est plutôt eux qui vont en prendre plain la gueule, ajouta Hermione

-C'est sur avec notre duo de choque personne ne peut nous résister, confirma Roxane

-Oula, dit Rayane, il va falloir les surveiller ces deux la

-Vous croyez pas si bien dire les mecs, dit Hermione

-On va vous faire la misère, ajouta Roxane

Puis elles partirent dans un rire

-Oh, dit Hermione, il faudrait ptêtre que je te présente

-Tu sais je peux le faire toute seul je suis assez grande, répondit Roxane

-Ah bon tu crois? Se moqua Mione

-Donc je me présente, je m'appelle Roxane Hart et je suis la meilleure amie de Mione. Et le crétin qui est entré avec moi s'appelle Rayane Parker et c'est notre new prof de DCFM

-L'autre crétin, dit Rayane, je te permet pas

-Moi oui, dit Roxane en lui faisant un sourire

-Au fait Roxane t'es dans quel maison? Demanda Hermione

-A Gryffondor bien sur, répondit-elle

Puis elles allèrent s'asseoir à leur table( Hermione s'était levé entre temps) et le repas put continuer. Tous se demandaient quels lien unissaient Hermione, Roxane, Matt et Rayane

* * *

c'est tout pour aujourd'hui

alors vos impression?

Bon voilà les réponses au reviews

**la marseillaise** : Merci. De toute manière qui n'aime pas l' OM hein? Dit moi? L' OM est la meilleure équipe de foot et Marseille est la plus belle ville du monde... En parlant de Marseille j'ai entendu l'autre jours à la TV qu'il voudrait remplacer notre Ferry Boat par un bateau électrique. Tu te rend compte un peu! A par ça j'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours

JE VEUX RESTER EN VANCANCE!

**Hermylove** : Ah toujours la même question pour Matt. Faudrait pas qu'il devienne trop populaire lui..

**Dragoforever** : je sais j'en avais mare de toujours avoir une Hermy toute mimi et toute gentille dans les fics..

**Hermi33** : moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir un prof comme lui surtout qu'il est super mignon ()

**Arwenajane** : ah quelqu'un qui propose une soluce intéressante pour Matt mais c'est pas son frère, ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille mais t'es pas loin

**Zillah66** : merci beaucoup

**bloodymelou** : peu-t-être je sais pas encore quand je vais dévoiler son identité


	5. chapitre 5

Lu everybody. How are you? bon c'est bon j'arrête avec mon english pathétique! Comme d'hab merci pour vos super reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. Mais que voulez-vous avec une auteur( ça existe au féminin?) comme moi il ne peut il avoir qu'une superbe fic donc que des super reviews avec des super revieweurs( et la Drago sort de mon ordi et me dit c'est pas bientôt fini les fleurs?)

Bon comme je sais que vous l'attendez tous la voici la voilà la superbe suite de la superbe fic dont je suis la fabuleuse l'auteur (Drago : et c'est repartit pour les fleurs, tu deviens narcissique Buzame, Buzame : comme ta mère!)

Buzame

* * *

(Toujours pendant le repas)

Oh Roxane, dit Hermione, je te présente Harry et Ron, mes meilleurs amis

Oh c'est eux? dit Roxane, j'les imaginais pas comme ça

Tu nous imaginais comment? Demanda Harry

Oh plus comme Hermione et moi, répondit Roxane

C'est à dire? Demanda Ron

Ouais explique nous car Hermione a beaucoup changé, ajouta Harry

Changé, s'étonna Roxane, comment ça changé

Oui avant c'était une fille réservé et timide même si elle répondait à toutes les questions sans gène, expliqua Ron, et maintenant c'est devenu une vrai rebelle

Ola vous devez pas connaître les vrai rebelles car, commença Roxane, attendez une minute, vous voudriez me faire croire que Hermione était une sainte ni touche intello miss je sais tous?

Oui, répondirent les mecs

Vous délirez la les mecs Hermione est loin d'être comme ça, s'exclama Roxane

Voyant le regard étonné des mecs elle se tourna vers Hermione

Dit moi Hermione, demanda Roxane, ils sont venus chez toi cette été?

Nan, répondit-elle

Et tu les as pas vu non plus?

Nan plus

Ça explique des choses, dit Roxane, écoutez les mecs c'est normal que si vous n'avez pas vue Mione cette été vous ne pigez rien

Elle marqua un courte pause puis reprit

T'étais vraiment comme ils ont dit avant Mione?

Euh laisse moi réfléchir, répondit-elle

Fait gaffe je vois d'la fumée sortir de ton cerveau, rigola Roxane

Oh c'est bon, et oui j'étais comme ça avant, du moins je crois, répondit Hermione

J'arrive pas à le croire, dit Roxane, franchement j'arrive pas à le croire

Que veux-tu les gens changent, répondit Hermione

Mais la c'est l'opposé total, ajouta Roxane

Si tu le dis

Dit-moi j'ai remarqué un truc

Quoi? Demanda Mione

Pourquoi tout le monde est habillé pareille? S'interrogea Roxane

C'est l'uniforme de l'école, répondit Hermione

QUOI! s'exclama Roxane

C'est l'uniforme de l'école, répéta Hermione

MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!

T'inquiètes

Si justement, dit Roxane, j'ai pas envie de porter cette chose horrible

Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, dit Hermione, mais regarde moi , tu crois que je le porte?

Tu le porte pas? Demanda Roxane

Nan, répondit Hermione

Et t'as pas de pb(problème pour ceux qui saurai pas)?

A part la 1er semaine ou les profs te le remarque, sinon non

Ah tu me rassures, souffla Roxane, je me voyais mal me le porter

C'est clair, ajouta Mione, Au fait je t'es pas raconté le derrière de Matt

Nan c'est quoi? Demanda Roxane

Il a eu l'extrême obligeance de me teindre les cheveux en rose fluo, expliqua Hermione

Nan, quand ça, s'exclama Roxane

Ce matin même, répondit Hermione

Oh le salauds, dit Roxane

C'est clair, confirma Hermione, mais bon je lui en ai collé une donc on est quitte

Tu lui as foutu un baffe? Demanda Roxane

Oui, répondit Hermione

Devant toute l'école?

Ouais

Alors la ma vielle t'as bien fait, dit Roxane

Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'te fasse visiter moi, dit Mione

Ouais faudrait, répondit Roxane

On y go?

C'est partit, dit Roxane en se levant à la suite d' Hermione avant de commencer à chanter

_Et c'est partit pour le show_

_et c'est partit le stade est chaud_

_et c'est partit bouge toi sur ce flow_

_Et c'est partit pour le show_

_et d'est partit tout le monde est chaud_

_et c'est partit bouge toi sur ce flow_

et de partir dans un de leur nombreux fou-rire

Bon, dit Hermione, là c'était la grande salle, là bas c'est le parc, les escaliers à gauche mènent aux cachots ou se trouve la classe de potion et la salle commune des Serpentards, Faut ptêtre que je t'explique un truc, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors peuvent pas se saquer

Pourquoi? demanda Roxane

Va savoir c'est comme ça c'est tout, répondit Hermione

Elle lui fit visiter le reste du château

Et là c'est chez moi, dit Hermione en entrant dans sa salle commune

Waw, classe, dit Roxane, et lui il fait partit du décor

Qui? Demanda Mione, Ah Malfoy heureuse d'avoir eu ta compagnie pendant la visite

Tu as pu te débrouiller toute seul non? Répondit Drago

Je te signal que tu aurais dut la faire avec moi, repartit Mione

Ma présence t'as manqué Granger, demanda Drago

Pas le moins du monde mais c'était dans tes devoirs de préfet de le faire, dit Hermione

Oh et je sens que tu vas te plaindre à McGo

Sache que je suis pas une cafteuse Malfoy, pas comme certain, lança Hermione

Bon Mione, dit Roxane, tu m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était

Oh c'est mon coloc, répondit-elle, un emmerdeur de première

Pire que Matt et Rayane? Demanda Roxane

Pas loin, répondit Hermione

Ah je vois

Bon viens je te montre my bedroom, dit Hermione

Waw t'as déjà refait la déco? Dit Roxane en entrant dans la chambre d'Hermy

Qu'est-ce tu crois, que j'allais t'attendre? Tu rêves ma vieille, répondit-elle

Bon c'est pas tous mais j'ai sommeille moi, dit Roxane

Tu te souvient ou c'était? Demanda Hermione

Oui pourquoi?

Non rien sauf que toi et ton légendaire sans de l'orientation

Fou toi de ma gueule pendant qu't'y es, râla Roxane

Bon n'oublie pas demain à 10h30, dit Hermione

T'inquiètes, répondit Roxane en sortant de la salle commune des préfets

Si t'es pas levé j'viens te réveiller, dirent-elles en même temps

Je sens que cette année va être génial, dit Hermione avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambres

Oui génial, murmura Drago avant d'en faire autant

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla et regarda son réveille

10h20, dit-elle avant de le reposer, 10H20, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à toute allure et en se précipitant dans la salle de bain, Oh bordel je vais pas avoir le temps de me préparer, dit-elle an enfilant un penta-court blanc et un débardeur rose et de tongues, j'espère que Roxane est réveillée sinon je la tue, finit-elle en quittant la salle commune en claquant la porte

GRANGER, hurla Drago

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Elle courra jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors et faillit se manger une marche. Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, elle donna le mot de passe et entra

Salut Hermione, dit Harry en la voyant

Lu Ry, répondit-elle

Qu'es-ce tu fou là? Demanda Ron

J'attend Roxane, répondit-elle, vous l'auriez pas vu par hasard

Non, répondit Harry

Elle dort encore, ajouta Ron

Oh c'est pas vrai, dit Hermione en montant le dortoir des filles, je vais la tuer

En ouvrant la porte elle vit Parvatie et Lavande se préparer et Roxane enfouit sous ses draps encore endormie

Salut Hermione, dit Parvatie

Salut les filles, répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers Roxane, ROXANE DEBOUT

Mhmm, eut-elle comme seul réponse

Roxane bouge ton gros cul et lève toi, reprit Hermione en la secouant comme un prunier

Oh c'est bon t'excites pas, répondit l'endormit

Je te signale qu'il est 10h40, dit Hermione

Et alors, demanda Roxane en se levant

Alors on avait rdv à et demi et en plus pour arriver à l'heur j'ai faillit me manger donc t'as intérêt à remuer tes fesses pour t'habiller, répondit Hermione

Oh c'est tous? S'étonna Roxane

Je t'attend en bas, dit Hermione, et tu ferais mieux de te bouger

Un quart d'heur plus tard

Bordel elle fou quoi? Dit Hermione en remontant dans le dortoir, ROXANE! s'écria-t-elle en la voyant à nouveau dans son lit

C'est bon, c'est bon j'me lève pas la peine de crier comme ça, dit Roxane, si on peut même plus dormir un samedi matin

Et cette fois t'as intérêt à speeder, répondit Hermione en redescendant

Hermione, dit Roxane de son dortoir

Quoi? Demanda celle-ci

TU M'EMMERDES, répondit Roxane

BOUGE TON CUL, repartit Hermione

J'adore vos conversation, dit Harry

Moi aussi, répondit Hermione

5 minutes plus tard Roxane descendit vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un penta courts bleu et de tongues

Et ben tu vois quand tu veux tu peux aller vite, lui dit Hermione

Puis elles descendirent dans le parc puis se dirigèrent vers le lac

Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Roxane

Ça, répondit Hermione en la poussant dans le lac et se marrant bien

Salope, dit Roxane en l'attrapant par la cheville et en la foutant à l'eau avec elle

Connasse, dit Hermione, tu as osé me foutre à l'eau

Tu as commencer la première je te signale, répondit Roxane

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans l'eau? Demanda Harry en arrivant suivit de Ron

C'est elle qui m'a foutu dedans, répondirent en même temps les filles

Bon venez on va vous aider, dit Ron en leur tendant la main

A votre place je ferrai pas ça, dit Rayane derrière eux

Pourquoi? Demanda Harry

Pour ça, dirent-elles en les entraînant dans l'eau

LES FILLES, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps en remontant

On vous avait prévenu les mecs, dit Rayane

Ouais, Ouais, dit Ron

On va voir si vous allez rire après ça, continua Harry en poussant Rayane pendant que Ron faisait la même chose à Matt

Ils vous ont eu, dit Hermione

Bon on vous laisse, dit Ron

Amusez-vous bien, ajouta Harry

Et revenez, dit Matt en commençant à sortir de l'eau

Et ou tu va toi, dit Hermione en le rattrapant et en le coulant

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau déchaînée entre nos quatre phénomènes. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils sortirent de l'eau littéralement trempé. Matt et Rayane enlevèrent leurs t-shirt et les déposèrent dans l'herbe. Les filles de l'école était béat d'admiration. Il faut dire que les mecs sont super bien musclé. Ils ont aussi des tatouages. Matt à une elfe dans le dos et un autre sur l'épaule droite. Rayane lui à un ange qui lui prend tout le dos et un autre sur le bras gauche( une peut comme celui de Brad Pitt. Les 2eme tatouages sont des formes imprécises, c'est plutôt des lignes et des courbes). Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pendant que les filles enlevaient leur débardeur pour se retrouver en soutif. Elles aussi avaient des tatouages, Roxane avait une amazone sur un cheval dans son dos et un autre su le ventre( une genre de ligne au niveaux du nombril). Hermione avait une fée dans son dos un un autre sur ces omoplates( une genre de ligne aussi)

Tu sais Roxane c'était pas vraiment la peine d'enlever ton débardeur, dit Matt

Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle

Car il est blanc, ou maintenant transparent, répondit Rayane, comme le penta-cours d' Hermione

C'est pas un raison pour en profiter, répondit Hermione, Oh merde

Quoi? Demanda Roxane

J'ai stanquer un tongues dans l'eau, dit Hermione, je vais la chercher

Et elle replongea dans l'eau

Drago descendit à se moment de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le parc. Quand il tourna son regard vers le lac il vit une superbe filles sortir de l'eau vêtu d'un soutif noir un d'un penta-cours blanc, ou plutôt transparent. Elle tenait une tongue à la mains. Drago se demanda qui c'était. C'est seulement quand il aperçu vers qui elle se dirigeait qu'il comprit que c'était Hermione

« Punaise », pensa-t-il « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si bien foutu que ça, et mon vieux tu commences vraiment à disjoncter pour penser une telle chose d'elle, faudrait que je passe chez Pomfresh moi! »

Hermione sortit de l'eau avec sa tongue à la main et se dirigea vers les autres quand elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un posé sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit que c'était Malfoy qui l'observait. Elle détourna la tête et continua sa route

Alors t'as retrouvé ta tongue? Demanda Rayane

A ton avis c'est quoi ce que je tien à la main, une botte? Lui répondit Hermione

Tu sais Rayane, dit Roxane, les percings ça te réussit pas, ça fait des trous d'où ton cerveaux s'en échappe

En effet ils avaient aussi des percings. Rayane en avait un à l'arcade et à l'oreille, Matt lui en avait un à l'oreille et au nez, Roxane en avait un au nombril et un à l'arcade et Hermione en avait un au nez et au nombril( je précises que les filles au deux trous à chaque oreille).

Bon on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Matt

On bronze, répondirent Roxane et Hermione en s'allongeant

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée dans le parc et à midi ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle

* * *

Fin pour aujourd'hui alors vos questions?

**Slydawn** : c'est sur ça risque de déménager, et la suite la voilà

**Ti-Ni.Nani** : merci

**microbite** : tu as bien fait de le faire, c'est vrai qu'on trouve toujours des reviews + que des reviews -. Je comprend ton point de vue tout le monde ne peut pas aimer, chacun ses goûts mais je continu comme même ma fic

**Lily** : Non ils ne viennent pas de France mais d'Angleterre comme Hermy. Elle les a effectivement rencontré pendant les vacs(enfin sauf pour Matt ...)

**hermione malfoy** : ah une autre marseillaise, ça fait plaisir

**Kirninouchee** : merci c'est gentil mais non c'est pas leur ex

**Sarha Lily Potter** : oui c'est sur elles vont en faire des malheurs. Et pour Matt il faut attendre

**la marseillaise** : moi aussi elle me remonte le moral, je me posais une question, t'es dans quel collège( ou lycée j'sais pas?)

**Arwenjane** : Ouh perspicace ... mais je donnerais pas la réponse( pourquoi j'la dirais à toi et pas aux autres tu m'expliques?)

**Hermylove** : Et ben toujours la même répose. Enfin tu sais que Roxane est la best friend de Hermione et Rayane le best friend de Matt

**Elissa** : Vois la avec drago, avec Matt c'est impossible

**Zillah666** : dsl pour le Rock j'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais si tu le dis, continue à faire des remarques c'est bien

**tite C** : je dis pas oui, je dis pas non pour Matt... Comment ça t'es pas pour l'OM?

**doudou** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...i


	6. chap 6

SSSSSAAAAALLLUUUUUTTTTT! Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures. Voilà la suite que vous attendez tous avec impatience j'en suis sur car ma fic est...( Drago: ça y est elle repart dans son narcissisme, elle est désespérante ...)

Bon bref voilà la suite

Pendant le repas

Dite les filles,dit Harry, je peux vous posez une question

Vas-y, répondit Roxane

Comment vous êtes vous rencontrée toutes les deux, demanda-t-il

Comme tu le sais, commença Hermione, Rayane et Matt sont les meilleurs potes du monde, ils étaient ensemble au bahut. Bref moi connaissant Matt et Roxane connaissant Rayane ils nous invité à une de leur soirée et ils nous ont présenté et on a commencé à parler.

On s'est rendu compte qu'on avait les même centres d'intérêt et les même goûts, continua Roxane, et puis après on s'est revue plusieurs fois et on est devenu meilleures amies

Ah OK, dit Ron, mais je moi aussi je me pose une question, c'est qui Matt et Rayane par rapport à vous vos petits copains? Vos ex?

Quoi? Rayane et Matt, nos ex? vous délirez les mecs, dit Roxane

En parlant des ex, dit Mione, tu les as largué les 4 autres

Tu veux parler de Romain, Leo, Jérémie et Thomas? Répondit Roxane, oui je les ai largué

Au bout de combien de temps?

D'une semaine, d'ailleurs c'est à ton tour

Ola déjà que 3 c'était pas facile alors 5 faut pas exagérer, dit Hermione

Écoute j'ai bien réussit à sortir avec les 4 à la fois alors c'est à ton tour, répondit Roxane

Le seul problème c'est qu'ils se connaissent tous ici, ajouta Hermione

Et alors quand je suis sortit avec les jumeaux tu crois qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, dit Roxane

D'ailleurs ça a foutu un beau bordel quand ils l'ont appris, rigola Mione, et comment ils ont réagit les 4 en l'apprenant

Ils ont pas réagit, répondit Roxane

Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione

Car je leur ai pas dit, dit Roxane

Tu leur as pas dit? s'étonna Hermione

Non

Oh toi alors, dit Hermione, t'es vraiment un cas

Et ouais je sais, dit Roxane, mais bon j'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire

Dit plutôt que tu n'as pas PRIS le temps, ajouta Hermione

En parlant de mecs, dit Roxane, j'en ai repéré des pas mal

Oh viens par ici toi, dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur, avant que tu ne te jettes sur tous les mecs de Poudlard. A plus tard les mecs, ajouta-elle en faveur de Harry et Ron

Puis elle partit dans sa chambre en compagnie de Roxane.

Eh pourquoi tu m'as sortie, râla Roxane, j'en avais repéré un super mignon chez les Serdaigles .

Ouais et ben t'attendras un peu avant de lui sauter dessus, répondit Hermione

Pff c'est pas juste, rigola Roxane

En attendant on peut se regarder un DVD tu crois pas? Ajouta Hermione en sortant le DVD de « pirate des caraïbes »

JONNY DEPP! s'écria Roxane, dépêches toi de le mettre

Du calme je vais le mettre t'inquiètes, répondit Hermione

Elle alluma la télé qu'elle avait installé dans la salle commune, mit le DVD en marche et éteignit la lumière

Vers la fin du filme Drago entra dans la salle commune et s'écria

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel

Chut, répondit Hermione

Quoi chut, continua Drago, Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans le noir

Il alluma la lumière et découvrit les deux filles allongées sur le ventre entrain de bouffer du pop-corne et de regarder la TV

Oh c'est malin tu nous as fait louper le meilleur passage, râla Hermione

Je te signale Granger que c'est aussi ma salle commune alors je fais ce que je veux c'est clair? Répondit Drago

Et bien sur t'étais obligé de tout foutre en l'air pour ton petit plaisir, répliqua Hermione, tu pouvais pas attendre 2 minutes ou passer sans rien toucher c'est trop difficile

Et toi tu n'étais pas obliger de foutre dans bordel dans la salle commune, ajouta Drago, tu as une chambre il me semble

Oh Oh Oh! On se calme ici, dit Roxane en les séparant, Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous bouffer le nez sans arrêt c'est trop demander. Je vous signale que vous allez cohabiter pendant 1 ans donc ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si vous essayez de vous entendre, commencez par vous appelez par vos prénom

QUOI? S'écria Hermione, t'es folle, je vais pas appeler ce .. cette chose par son prénom

Cette chose, s'exclama Drago, le chose ici c'est plutôt toi Sang de Bourbe

Oh la ferme vous deux, cria Roxane, si j'entend encore l'un de vous deux râler je lui colle un pain de la figure!

Les deux ennemis se calmèrent d'un coup

Bon maintenant vous vous serrez la main et vous vous appelez par vos prénom c'est clair?

Les deux se serrèrent la mains

Maintenant que tout est réglé on va pouvoir regarder la fin du DVD

J'en ai plus envie, dit Hermione en s'enfermant dans sa chambre

Hermione, dit Roxane en tapant sur sa porte, allez fait pas la gueule et ouvre moi, Hermione .. Oh et puis merde, reste

Puis elle partit de la salle commune des préfets

Granger, dit Drago, Granger ouvre cette porte

Dégage Malfoy, répondit-elle

Granger il faut que je te parle

Qu'est-ce tu veux, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

Elle a raison ta copine

A propos de quoi?

Que nous allons vivre 1 ans ensemble et que ce serait mieux qu'on s'entende, dit Drago

Ouais et alors, demanda Hermione

Ben on pourrait faire un sorte de trêve et éviter de se chercher des crasses, répondit-il en lui tendant la main

Ça marche ... Drago, dit-elle en la lui serrant

Bien, dit-il, alors maintenant on pourrait peut être faire plus ample connaissance

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'âpres-midi à discuter et à mieux se connaître( ils dévoilent pas tous leur passé comme même)

J'imaginais pas que tu pouvais être un gars fréquentable, dit Hermione à la fin de leur discussion

Et moi je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autre chose que tes livres dans ta vie, répondit Drago

Oh tu me connais mal, très mal même, ajouta-t-elle

Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Demanda-t-il, tu ne m'aurais pas tout dit

Toi non plus je te signale répondit, Hermione

Ah j'arriverais bien à te faire tout dire, dit Drago

Tu peux toujours rêver Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle

Alors qu'il allait réponde le téléphone de Mione sonna

Allô? Dit-elle, ah coucou ça va? On peut dire que oui. Ah OK, oui bien sur tu peux compter sur moi, allez à +

C'était qui? Demanda Drago

Ça te regardes pas mon vieux, répondit-elle, bon j'ai faim on va bouffer?

Tu crois pas que nous voire entrer ensemble dans la Grande Salle va pas poser des problèmes, s'interrogea Drago

On s'en fou des autres, répondit Hermione, et puis je fait ce que je veux de ma vie, mais t'as peut-être raison, reprit-elle

Tu proposes quoi alors? Demanda Drago

On a cas faire apporter la bouffe ici!

J'avais oublié que tu étais la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard, ajouta Drago

La nourriture apparut alors et ils commencèrent à manger

Bon il est tard, dit Hermione, je vais me coucher

Bonne nuit, répondit Drago

A toi aussi, ajouta Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre

Une fois que Drago se retrouva seul il murmura

Trop facile, Je sens que mon plan va prendre fin plus vite que prévu

Puis il partit dans sa chambre

Pendant ce temps Hermione affichait un sourire

Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vue ton jeux tu te trompe mon coco. Personne n'arrive à tromper Hermione Granger

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle s'endormit

Le lendemain vers 6h Drago était à son balcon(les chambre donne sur un balcon qui est relier au 2 chambre) quand il vit une personne se dirigeait vers les portes de Poudlard. Il reconnut tout de suite Hermione et se demanda se qu'elle foutait. Elle avait un mini haut, un pantalon noir, des tennis et un sac de sport. Une fois les portes passé elle transplanta.

Mais.. Mais.. elle fout quoi là? se demanda Drago

Il se promit de lui demander quand elle rentrerait

et voilà c'est fini! Je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps pour finir ce chap. mais j'était surmené de boulot. Mais maintenant que c'est le vacs ça va mieux et je vais pouvoir réécrire

bon tt de suite les RAR

**la marseillaise** : je connais Provence. Tu vas ou après? Moi je suis au CNDF un école de merde ..

**queudver** : je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai faite rebelle. Merci pour ton compliment

**Zillah666** : c'est sur si tt le monde avait les même goût ce serait lassant

**Slydawn** : wow tu t'es défoncer pour le review, t'as écrit un roman ou quoi? Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir des prof comme eux, ce serait trop bonheur

**tite C** : je dis tjrs rien pour Matt et les autres NA!

**Lily** : peu-être, peu-être pas ...

**Elissa** : ça se pourrait bien

**hermione malfoy** : merci bcp. Je remarque que bcp de gens aime L'OM , vous êtes marseillais ou quoi?

**Petite garce** : justement elle est rebelle. En passant j'adore ta fic « Pourquoi? »

**hana**: c'est gentil

**yuhakiss** : plus tard pour les 3 perso mais tu sais déjà que Matt et Rayane sont meilleurs potes, même chose pour Roxane et Hermione

**Hermi33**: moi aussi je les imagine ...

**Kyrasol** : merci

**Dorian** : je le pense c'est tt c'est peu-être faux, je vais essayer de calmer un peut Hermione

**draymione** : la suite? tu veux la suite? C'est maintenant le suite lol

**aleera** : thank

**Sacha** : merci et bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz à toi aussi

**diabolikvampyr** : merci

**slydawn** : it's now « the suite »


	7. chapitre 7

Kikou me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ... et là c'est le blanc je ne sais plus quoi dire(Drago : à enfin ça va nous faire des vacances, on en avait bien besoin. Buzame : toi je t'ai pas sonné et si tu continue comme ça je détruis tous tes pots de gels NA ! Drago : NNNAAAAANNNNN pas mes pots de gels je ferrais tous ce que tu voudra mais pas mes pots de gels. Buzame : FERME LA!) bon voilà la suite après ce court intermède

bizzzzzzzzzzz

Buzame

* * *

Vers les 10h Roxane entra dans la salle commune pour y chercher Hermione. Elle tomba alors sur Drago, assit dans un fauteuil entrain de lire un bouquin

Salut, dit-elle à l'adresse de celui-ci, Hermione est levé?

Oui depuis 5h du mat, répondit Drago

DEPUIS 5H! s'exclama Roxane

Ouais je l'ai vu partir vers les portes de Poudlard puis transplaner et depuis elle n'est pas revenu

Comment ça elle a transplaner? Questionna Roxane

Tu veux dire que t'es pas au courant? S'étonna Drago, moi qui croyait que tu pouvais me donner une explication c'est râpé

Attend une minute, dit Roxane, depuis quand tu te soucis d'elle

Depuis qu'on a fait connaissance hier, répondit Drago

Ah c'est pour ça que vous étiez pas la au dîner. Mais ça arrange rien à notre problème tout ça

Quel problème?

Le fait que Hermione est partit on ne sait trop ou et qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenu

A oui ce problème, dit Drago hyper intéressé(Buzame : tu parles. Drago : mais oui je le suis, surtout pour mon projet. Buzame : quel projet? Drago : ça c'est mon affaire. Buzame : dit le moi tout de suite ou je donne tout ton fric à Harry. Drago : NNNOONNNN pas à Potter c'est bon je vais te le dire pchhpchpchppchhpchhpchphcp voilà. Buzame : Quoi c'est ça? Drago : oui mais tu ferrais mieux de continuer à écrire car les lecteurs attendent la suite. Buzame : oui t'as peu être raison. Drago : mais j'ai toujours raison

Buzame : bien sur et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ... Hermione sortit de l'écran : BON ELLE VIENT CETTE SUITE! Buzame : j'y vais, j'y cours, j'y vole)

Il faut que je prévienne Matt et Rayane, dit Roxane

Super bonne idée, dit Drago enthousiaste, moi je vais rester ici à l'attendre voir si elle revient

Roxane s'élança à travers les couloirs du château et alla dans les chambres de Rayane et Matt( qui sont à côtés)( les 2 chambres sont à côtés l'une de l'autre mais elle ne sont pas à côté de celle des préfets)

Non mais ça va pas de rentrer comme une furie, s'exclama Rayane

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ajouta Matt

Hermione a disparue, dit Roxane

QUOI? s'exclamèrent les deux prof

D'après son coloc., elle se serait réveillé à 5h donc elle a du partir vers les 6h sachant qu'elle met environs 1h pour se préparer, expliqua Roxane

Mais il faut la retrouver, dit Rayane

Voyant de Matt ne réagissait pas il se tourna vers lui et dit

Et Matt tu m'écoutes

Hein? Ah oui oui bien sur

Et Matt réveille toi, dit Roxane, c'est de Hermione qu'on parle la, de ta ...(Buzame : dsl j'ai pas entendu la suite un groupe d'élève passait à se moment la et ils ont brouillé mon micro. Drago : méchante moi je voulait savoir qui c'était... Buzame : et ben tu sauras pas NA! Drago : mais heuuuuuuuu je veux savoireeeeeee. Hermione assomme Drago avec une clef anglaise. Winry : et ma clef anglaise (ceux qui connaissent Fullmetal Alchemist comprendrons OUINNNN la série est fini en plus elle se finit trop bizarrement). Drago à moitié assommé : C'est qui le nabot blond à la tresse? Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABO( re allusion à Fullmetal Alchemist). Winry assomme Ed avec sa clef anglaise. Drago : AHAHAHAHAH. Hermione re-assomme Drago avec la clef anglaise qu'elle a reprit à Winry puis me menace avec pour que j'écrive la suite que vous attendez tous. Buzame : SOS c'est de la mal-traitance d'auteur !)

Oui je sais très bien qui est Hermione, répondit Matt

Alors tu devrais être super inquiet pour elle, dit Rayane, au lieu de ça tu est complètement passif et tu ne sembles pas te faire du soucis pour elle

Si je m'en fait pas c'est que justement il n'y a pas à s'en faire

QUOI? s'écria Roxane, tu te fous de nous la, Hermione a disparu on ne sait pas trop ou ni pour trop combien de temps et toi tu dis qu'il n'y à pas de soucis à se faire

Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Matt, c'est que je connais bien Hermione et que je sais qu'elle n'est pas imprudente et que si elle est partit c'est pour une bonne raison

Qui te dis qu'elle ne court pas un danger quelconque, demanda Roxane

Je te l'ai dit, dit Matt, je la connais bien et je sais qu'elle ne se mettra pas en danger inutilement

Franchement on dirait vraiment pas que tu es son ...( Buzame : qui c'est qui m'a foutu un matos aussi nul. Drago : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore? Buzame : c'est ce foutu micro il s'est cassé. Dit Ed tu voudrais pas me le réparer? Ed : et comment? J'suis pas technicien moi. Buzame : réfléchit un peu ( puis voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas ) en tapant des mains. Ed : 0°

Buzame : je me demande comment il a pu devenir alchimiste d'état. Ed : ah fallait le dire plus tôt que c'était avec l'alchimie. Puis il répare mon micro)

C'est justement parce que je le suis que je ne m'inquiète pas, ajouta Matt, et vu ce qui c'est passé cette été elle ne sera pas imprudente, murmura-t-il pour lui même

Bon toi tu vas peu être rien faire, dit Roxane, mais moi je pars à sa recherche

Ne soit pas stupide, dit Rayane, tu ne sais même pas ou elle est et de plus tu n'a pas l'autorisation de sortir

QUOI? S'exclama Roxane, alors toi aussi tu penses comme Matt

Écoute Roxane, dit Rayane, on peu faire confiance à Hermione, je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas parti sans raison valable alors attendons jusqu'à ce soir pour partir à sa recherche

Roxane fulminait. Elle entra dans la grande salle des Gryffondor en claquant la porte ( bon je sais c'est un tableau mais j'allais pas mettre en claquant le tableau!). Tous se retournèrent vers elle

Ah Roxane te revoilà, dit Harry, mais Mione n'est pas avec toi?

Figure-toi qu'elle est partit à 6h du mat du château pour aller on ne sais pas trop où, expliqua Roxane

QUOI? S'étonna Ron, comment ça partit à 6h du mat on ne sais pas trop où

Mais faut partir à sa recherche, dit Harry

Parce que tu crois que je n'y ai pas penser, dit Roxane, mais Matt et Rayane ne sont pas d'accord car selon Matt « si elle est partit c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison et elle n'est pas imprudente elle ne se mettra pas en danger inutilement » tu parles, on se demande vraiment si il se soucis d'elle parfois j'te jure

Se calmant toujours pas, elle alla enfoncer son poing dans le mur le plus proche.

Ça m'énerve de rien pouvoir faire, dit-elle ensuite

Calme toi voyons, dit Harry

Faut pas te mettre dans cette état la, ajouta Ron

Mais bordel vous vous foutez tous de moi la ou quoi? s'exclama-t-elle, ma meilleur amie est partit du château sans autorisation, je ne sais ni où elle est ni ce qui lui arrive en ce moment et vous voudriez que je me calme?

Écoute pour le moment on peut rien faire alors le mieux c'est de rester ici et d'attendre pour voir ce qui ce passe, dit Harry

1h plus tard

Bon le repas va être bientôt servie, dit Ron

Espèce de goinfre, dit Harry

Tu viens Roxane? Demanda Ron

Oui j'arrive, répondit-elle plus calme qu'une heure avant

Puis ils partirent manger

Alors que Roxane se baladait dans les couloirs elle entendit un bruit de moteur. Elle se précipita dehors suivit de quelques élèves ayant entendu le bruit. Soudain une superbe moto déboula dans le parc

HERMIONE, s'écria Roxane

Oh salut Roxane, répondit-elle

T'ETAIS PASSE OU BORDEL! JE T'AI CHERCHE PARTOUT! J'ETAIS SUPER INQUIETE

Oh du calme Roxane, dit Hermione, ou j'étais ça te regarde pas et attends toi à ce que ce soit comme ça tous les dimanches. En plus je t'ai aussi récupéré ta bécane alors t'énerves pas

A oui et elle est ou parce que la je vois que la tienne, dit Roxane

Hermione sortit la moto de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normal

Ouais bon ça va pour cette fois, dit Roxane

Hermione tu es revenu, dit Rayane

Ouais et sur le retour j'ai fait un tour par chez moi pourrecupe ma moto

Chez toi? Demanda Matt

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire elle fit non de la tête

MISS GRANGER! cria Rogue en déboulant dans la parc, OU ETIEZ-VOUS PASSEE, EST QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA, ajouta-t-il en montrant les motos

J'étais sortit, et ça ce sontdes motos, répondit-elle

Ne me répondez pas comme ça, ajouta Rogue, je vais devoir prévenir vos parents

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Mione

Ne vous en faites pas, ils sont déjà au courant,dit Hermione, maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser je retourne dans ma chambre

Et elle partit d'un pas accéléré

Hermione attend, dit Roxane en s'élançant pour la rattraper mais Matt l'en empêcha

Laisse la seul, dit-il

Hermione entra précipitamment dans sa salle commune

Oh tu es rentrée? S'étonna Drago

Il n'eut pas de réponse car Hermione s'enferma directement dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit qu'elle pleurait. Il voulu ouvrit sa porte mais elle était verrouillée

* * *

dsl pour ce retard d'un mois (si ce n'est pas plus) mais avec les cours j'ai pas réussit à tt faire

RAR

**aleera** : plaît-il? Je n'ai pas bien saisi ton message. Attendais-tu la suite? lolll

**Un fan du couple Dray Mione** : dsl pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux

**mimi malfoy,** **sophinette, Jorajho, Whisper700**: merci

**Lena51** : tu verras...

**Lily** : c'est normal qu'elle soit pas plus clair mon ancienne réponse, Je vais pas tt te dire non plus

**ewilan** : cela dépends des circonstance, tu peux changer

**hermione malefoy :** la voilà la suite

**Hermi33** : lol tu verra pour l'idée de mon dray

**la marseillaise** : CNDF Cours Notre-Dame de France. Une école pourave et que de fille SUPER! moi je reste dans mon bahut l'année prochaine

**slydawn** : je la vois pas faire son jogging


	8. pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais c'est juste pour vous dire que j'ai abandonné cette fic ! dsl pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient !

Gros bisous


	9. ce n'est pas un chapitre

Salut tlm! Je suis dsl de vous dire que j'arrete definitivement cette fic car je n'ai plus l'envie de l'ecrire. Par contre si quelqu'un d'entre vous veux la reprendre ca ne me derange pas! Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisire. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir Matt est le cousin d'hermione! Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi elle pleure c'est que ses parent ont été tué pendant l'été.

Je suis dsl pour tous ceux qui ont adorer cette fic de voir qu'elle s'arrete

MERCI BCP POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN ET VOS REVIEWS!

Kisoussssssssssssssssssss

buzame


End file.
